sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sami Callihan
Sami Callihan ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler. Er feierte beim Royal Rumble 2018 sein Comeback nach mehreren Jahren Abwesenheit. Davor war er bei Backlash aktiv und instrumental für die dortige Hardcore-Szene. Er ist ein dreifacher und SAW Hardcore Champion. Biographie Fehde mit Funk Sami Callihan debütierte im Dezember 2010 bei Backlash und legte sich sofort mit Hardcore Champion Terry Funk an, der zwei Wochen zuvor erst nach einem Herausforderer gesucht hatte. Die Fehde der beiden fand ihren vorläufigen Höhepunkt beim Royal Rumble 2011, als Sami in seinem Debütmatch Funk besiegen und sich den SAW Hardcore Title umschnallen durfte. Bei SAWolution verlor Sami dann das erste Rematch der beiden, doch einige brutale Aufeinandertreffen später holte der New Horror sich den Titel bei WrestleMania 5 in einem Burning Tables Match erneut, was die Fehde der beiden vorläufig beendete. Alle drei Matches der beiden sowie ihre Fehde wurden von den Fans hoch gelobt. Fehde mit Thumbtack Jack Nach seiner erbitterten Fehde mit Funk besann sich Callihan darauf die Hardcore Division von Wrestlern zu reinigen, denen er nicht die entsprechende Einstellung für den Hardcore-Stil zutraute. Wie man der Überschrift entnehmen kann wählte er den bis dato sieglosen Thumbtack Jack, der gerade frisch aus einem Tag Team mit Bad Bones, genannt T-Bones, ausstieg um sein Glück in der Hardcore-Division zu finden. Nach dem The New Horror den jungen Deutschen regelmäßig gepeinigt hatte kam es tatsächlich zu einem Titelmatch der beiden und dort überraschte TJ die SAW-Welt und Callihan gleichermaßen mit einem Sieg in einem hartgeführten TLC Match bei Judgment Day 2011. Die Fehde ging natürlich weiter und nach einem Sieg in einem Qualifikationsmatch um den letzten Platz beim King of the Ring im Monat drauf gab es in der ersten Runde das erste Rematch, wenn auch nicht um den Titel, unter normalen Regeln. Hier konnte sich Sami Callihan durchsetzen und seinen Standpunkt klarmachen. Im weiteren Verlauf des King of the Ring musste sich Callihan im Halbfinale jedoch dem Runner-Up Drew McIntyre geschlagen geben. Im Monat drauf kam es bei The Bash zum Rematch um den SAW Hardcore Championship und das in einem Flaming Ropes First Blood Match, dem ersten seiner Art bei Simulated Action Wrestling. Auch hier konnte Thumbtack Jack den Sieg davontragen und so musste sich Callihan neu orientieren. Fehde mit El Montana Nach den deutlichen Niederlagen gegen Thumbtack Jack hatte Callihan nicht lange Zeit dies zu tun. Der Dungeon wurde auf Callihan aufmerksam und zwar in Persona von El Montana. Dieser hatte von James Mitchell die Order bekommen dem Stable den Hardcore Championtitel hinzuzufügen und knüpfte sich Callihan vor. Dieser sah seine Chance gekommen wieder in Titelnähe zu gelangen und gleichzeitig einen El Montana aus der Division zu beseitigen, da dieser laut Callihan ebenfalls nicht Hardcore genug sei. Plötzlich sah sich The New Horror dem Dungeon gegenüber und musste eine harte Zeit durchmachen. Beim Summerslam 2011 kam es zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden und Callihan musste die härteste Niederlage bei SAW einstecken als er in wenigen Minuten dem späteren Goldberg unterlag. Fehde mit Delirious Bei der Survivor Series kam es zu einem Elimination Chamber Match um den SAW Hardcore Titel zwischen Raven, Sabu, Terry Funk, Delirious, Sami Callihan und dem Hardcore Champion Bill Goldberg. Callihan wurde Dritter nach dem er von Sabu eliminiert wurde der später dieses Match und den Titel nach einem Pinfall an Terry Funk letzlich sogar gewann. Im Anschluß hieran kam es dazu, dass Delirious sich mit Sami Callihan anfreunden wollte. Unter anderem war Delirious bei Callihan zuhause, nachdem er tatsächlich das Last House on the Left in Ohio finden konnte. Dort wollte er ihm eine Ratte namens Ziggy schenken. Dieses Geschenk wollte Callihan jedoch nicht annehmen und scheuchte Delirious von seinem Grundstück. Über mehrere Wochen war Ziggy nun Brennpunkt einer immer intensiver werdenden Fehde. Delirious bekam hier den vollen Hass Callihans zu spüren und nach einem Angriff mit einem Lighttube- und Stacheldraht-Kreuz hatte Callihan Delirious sogar für einige Wochen ins Krankenlager geschickt. Nach seiner Rückkehr dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis sich die beiden letztlich in einem finalen Duell gegenüberstanden. Dieses Match fand bei Backlash #61 statt und konnte von Sami Callihan gewonnen werden. Fehde mit Sabu Nach dem Sami mit Delirious abschloß nahm er sich wieder eine Menge vor. Zum einen wollte er nicht mehr von nicht würdigen Hardcore Wrestlern gestört werden, zum anderen widmete er sich dem Royal Rumble. Diesen konnte jedoch nicht er, sondern Thumbtack Jack gewinnen. Da er nun nicht um einen Titel bei Wrestlemania antreten konnte, widmete er sich bekannten Zielen und so stach Sabu hervor, der nach einem harten Kampf den Hardcore Title von SAW von Raven erringen konnte. Sami positionierte sich schnell als klarer Herausforderer und so wurde das Match für SAWolution angesetzt. Im Vorfeld zu diesem Match kamen jedoch Bill Alfonso und Sabu auf die Idee Callihan bei Backlash #68 zu attackieren. Ziel des Angriffes war die Hand von Callihan, da Alfonso vorab diesem den Rat gab die Callihan Death Machine zu warten, da diese fehlerhaft sei. In der letzten Ausgabe vor SAWolution demonstrierte Sami seinen Willen in dem er seine bandagierte Hand vom Verband befreite und voller Wut auf die Ringmatte hämmerte um zu zeigen, das es mehr bedurfte ihn zu stoppen als gegen seine Hand zu treten. Diese Schmach, gegen einen gehandicapten Callihan zu verlieren, sollte Callihan den finalen Motivationsschub geben um zum dritten Mal SAW Hardcore Champion zu werden. Dies gelang ihm dann schließlich bei SAWolution in einem Fans bring the Weapons Match. Erfolge Titel *3x SAW Hardcore Champion SAW100 *Platz 6 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 3 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 77 in den SAW100 2013 *Platz 97 in den SAW100 2018 Wissenswertes *Sami Callihan ist der einzige Einzelwrestler, der in seinem ersten Match einen Titel gewinnen konnte, in seinem Fall den SAW Hardcore Title in seinem Debütmatch beim Royal Rumble 2011. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler